


Прощай, Джон...

by SexyThing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Из того ужасного дня он помнил лишь один момент...





	

Шаги миссис Хадсон мягко удаляются, шурша травой и сухой землей, но Джон слышит, как неровен ее шаг.

Она держится, умная, добрая, чудесная женщина. Иногда она держится лучше доктора.

\- Просто не будь... мертв. Сделай это для меня. Прекрати это, прекрати, слышишь? 

Он больше не в силах сдерживаться. Сдавленные рыдания вырываются из груди. На мгновение, на чертовы несколько минут, но только здесь, не там, у Бартса, прикасаясь к ледяному запястью без бьющейся живительной жилки, а именно здесь, он понимает, что потерял Шерлока навсегда.

Он держался все эти дни, потому что старался не думать. Не вспоминать. Поэтому он не хотел возвращаться в квартиру. Там все - от склянок на изрезанном ножом столе до пыли на полках - напоминало о Шерлоке, а каждый раз, когда мысль его касалась этого человека, сердце мучительно сжималось, выкачивая по капле солдатскую стойкость. Из того ужасного дня он помнил лишь один момент...

* * *

Шерлок, стоящий на краю. Его голос в трубке - тихий, низкий голос, который Джон так любил и одновременно ненавидел. Его голос дрожит, он слышит в нем слезы. Шерлок не плачет, - упрямо твердит себе Джон, боясь поверить своим ушам. Он не понимает, что происходит. Не понимает, почему Шерлок стоит над бездной и... прощается. С самых первых слов он слышит прощание, но не может поверить. Не хочет поверить.

\- Шерлок, что происходит?

Он знает, что задает глупые вопросы. Он ждет, что всегда придирчивый детектив заметит это тоже.

\- Я - подделка.

\- Заткнись, Шерлок! Заткнись!

Но надо говорить, говорить, заговаривать Шерлоку зубы. Не позволять ему накручивать себя. Что бы ни случилось, он должен добежать наверх и остановить его. Что бы ни случилось, он должен разубедить Шерлока.

Но что значат его доводы против рационального ума детектива?

Джон делает два решительных шага...

\- Нет!

И натыкается на невидимую стену. На стену, воздвигнутую протянутой в отчаянии рукой Шерлока. Он не видит, но чувствует, как дрожат его тонкие пальцы, чувствует по срывающемуся голосу. Чувствует, что ничего не сможет сделать. Если он сделает еще один шаг - Шерлок прыгнет, если не сделает... он прыгнет все равно. 

На Джона накатывает паника. Никогда, даже в Афганистане, среди раненных и убитых, среди крови, ран, стонов агонии, смерти и ужаса, под пулеметным огнем на открытой местности, под гулом истребителей и рокотом боевой техники его не охватывало такое сильное, тяжелое, вязкое чувство... страх, липкими щупальцами сжимающий сердце, выворачивающий легкие так, что дышать становится невыносимо тяжело. В голове проносится лишь одна мысль: "Шерлок, не делай этого, не делай, слышишь, Шерлок, не делай, не надо, ШЕРЛОК!!"

Он протягивает руку в ответ. Не думая, не замечая, он тянется к Шерлоку, словно этим отчаянным движением может остановить, удержать в воздухе, оттолкнуть от края... ему кажется, что он чувствует касание трепещущих пальцев детектива, хотя это всего лишь дуновение ветра, но ему хочется верить, что этим последним жестом он еще может предотвратить...

Но потом все сливается в бешеный калейдоскоп. Он не слышит удара, он не видит людей, суетящихся вокруг, он не чувствует боли, которая разрывает голову после соприкосновения с мостовой. Он чувствует лишь запах мокрого камня и холод тонкой бледной кисти, видит лишь бледные пустые глаза Шерлока, слышит лишь его низкий, дрожащий, надламывающийся голос, голос отчаявшегося человека: "Прощай, Джон"...

Помнит врачей, озабоченно светящих фонариком в глаза.

..."Прощай, Джон"...

Помнит Майкрофта, белого, как полотно и совсем не похожего на себя.

..."Прощай, Джон"...

Помнит красные от слез глаза миссис Хадсон, съежившейся в кресле, в котором так любил вальяжно раскинуться его сосед по квартире.

..."Прощай, Джон"...

Помнит бледные, сжатые в линию, но все равно предательски дрожащие губы Молли.

..."Прощай, Джон"...

Помнит Лестрейда, один лишь виноватый и тяжелый взгляд которого манит Джона наверх, на крышу, где...

Самое мерзкое, что убийство этого ублюдка тоже повесят на Шерлока.

Мориарти победил так, как никогда не побеждал...

* * *

А верному псу и другу Джону Хэмишу Уотсону остается смотреть на могилу своего друга и давить в себе рыдания, рвущиеся наружу, сбивающие дыхание и рвущие душу на лоскутки.

Его никто не может увидеть здесь, да и что стыдного в слезах, если ты на кладбище?

Но он солдат.

Солдат, не умеющий говорить прощальных слов, потому что на войне не прощаются с убитыми. Их слишком много, чтобы каждого провожать напутствием или поминанием.

Но Шерлок Холмс - не один из многих. Он самый лучший человек, хотя и не человек вовсе. Он стоит сотни солдат. Он стоит того, чтобы сказать то, что не в силах сказать Джон: "Прощай, Шерлок"...


End file.
